Ep 1 A New Kind
by horxruxes
Summary: Keira is 18 and has bigger problems than teenage drama. The only question is can Sam and Dean help her find out who or what she is?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1:

A New Kind

"Mom stop! If you keep fussing with my hair it'll get messed up!"

Kiera was already nervous, her date was late, she felt like she was going to explode out of her dress, and her mom was trying to adjust her everything. Kiera's mom stepped back with her hands up in the air wearing an apologetic look. Kiera sat down on her couch ready to cry; her senior prom started in a hour and her date hadn't even left for her house.

After a few minutes, she grabbed her phone to check if he texted her when she heard a car pulling into her driveway. She instantly stood up, and her mother ushered her outside to greet her date.

Nick stepped out of his tan 1998 Chevy Blazer beaming at Kiera. They had been friends for a couple years now after bonding in chemistry class as lab partners.

"Wow! Kiera you clean up nicely!" he joked.

"I could say the same for you," she replied back, looking over his freshly dry cleaned suit.

He gave her a big hug followed by another one from Nick's mom.

"I'm so happy you're going to prom with my Nicky. I didn't think he'd have the nerve to ask anyone," she chirped.

Kiera laughed and Nick ran his hand through his artfully tousled hair, chuckling nervously.

"Alright everyone picture time," sung Kiera's mom.

After what felt like a century, pictures were taken, and Nick and Kiera finally headed off to prom in Nick's old car.

"I'm serious though, you look amazing," Nick said quietly, glancing over a Kiera.

She blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Thanks... You do too."

In truth, Kiera felt self-conscience. She had chosen a blush pink dress with beading all over the bodice, and felt like the form fitting dress was too tight pointing out her flaws. She couldn't wait to get into the low-lit atmosphere of the banquet hall where no one could see her figure too clearly.

Finally, Nick pulled into the parking lot and found a spot to park.

They waited nervously for a moment until Nick whispered gruffly, "Ready?"

Kiera nodded. Nick got out and went around the car to open her door. She stepped out, grabbed his hand, and with a squeeze her nerves faded.

In the banquet hall they found their table, and enjoyed their dinner with all their friends. Once they finished eating, her friends pulled Kiera onto the dance floor.

After dancing breathlessly for too many songs Kiera and Nick decided to head back to the table to rest.

Nick shouted over the music, "I'll get some water and meet you back at the table."

Kiera started pushing her way through the crowd of people, as couples started to form to dance to a slow song. All of the sudden a boy Kiera had never seen before came up to her and pulled her close. Before she could even say anything he whispered in her ear.

"I know what's happened to you and I know a way to help. My boss... He's someone you should see about your... Problems. He has friends who will help."

And with that he put two fingers to her forehead, and a bright light burst before her eyes. All of a sudden the boy was gone. Kiera looked around rapidly, no one else had seen the flash of light and no one had witnessed how quickly the strange boy had gone.

She began pushing couples out of her way, and once free from the dance floor ran towards the entrance to the foyer. With a glance back she saw Nick sitting at their table with two bottles of water tapping his fingers impatiently. She felt bad but couldn't help the fact that a voice in her head was screaming two names, and couldn't fight the urge to find them.

Sam and Dean

Sam stared into the bright light emanating from his phone. Dean was singing under his breath to some Styx song playing on the radio, as if Sam couldn't hear.

"This article says the only link between the men killed is that they were in the 'dog house' with their wives," say said in a monotone voice, reading from his phone.

Dean stopped singing, "So probably a witch, right?"

"That's what I was thinking, but the ways they're killing them… it's not typical witchy stuff," Sam retorted.

"Well we'll find out soon enough," said Dean, turning up the radio ending the conversation.

Kiera had no idea where she was. It started raining after she left her prom, and walking through a forest wasn't the easiest thing in the world. All she knew was that she would find Sam and Dean, whoever they were. Kiera could almost seen through the trees to a clearing where there looked to be a highway. She broke out into a run, after walking for what felt like hours she was so happy to find a way out of the forest.

She burst through the trees looking left and right. There was a car headed towards her, and somehow she knew. That was it. It was them.

As the car approached she flung herself into it's path. The rain had weighed her hair down, and smeared her makeup; she was sure she looked like an escapee from an asylum, but it didn't matter. She was so close.

"Where's the exit to this town?" Dean asked quietly, glancing over to Sam.

Sam handed Dean his phone, "Here see if you can find it on there," Sam leaned forward and opened the glove compartment, removing a worn, old map from it.

Sam mused over the map looking for the two-lane highway they were on. After a moment Dean cheered triumphantly, "Haha, found it! It's in a half a mile," he said still looking at the screen.

Sam glanced up from his map, his eyes rested on a shadowy figure in front of the car's path.

"Dean! Stop!"

Dean looked up from the map on Sam's phone, and slammed on the brakes. The jet black Impala lurched to a stop inches away from the shaking figure that resembled a girl in a dress.

"What the hell…" Dean mumbled underneath his breath.

Sam got out the car into the pouring rain. Before saying anything the girl spoke.

"Are you… Are you Sam Winchester?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Before Sam could even respond the girl slumped over and fell towards the pavement. Dean got out of the car, and shouted over the thunder, "What the hell happened?"

"Just get me a towel or a blanket, or something," Sam shouted back.

Dean went around to the trunk of the car where he grabbed a musty, old blanket, and brought it over to Sam. Sam cradled the girl's head checking for a pulse.

"She's alive," he reported to Dean, and began wrapping her in the blanket. Once tucked away Sam lifted the girl and brought her over to the car where he placed her in the back seat to lay down.

The two brothers got into the car. "To the nearest hospital?" Dean questioned Sam.

"No," Sam said quietly, staring out into the rain. "She knows who we are. We can't risk anything."

"She just slumped over, and could have a concussion, or be in a coma right now, and you don't want to take her to a hospital because..." Dean started.

"Just trust me," Sam interrupted.

Dean shifted into gear, and tossed Sam's phone over to him, "Fine, then take us to the nearest motel, Siri," Dean gruffly retorted.

Kiera awoke to the sound of two men talking in low voices.

"What can we do?" one of them said, "she's all over the news as missing, and who knows why she came to find us."

She started to stir and opened her eyes. "Hey, looks like someone's up," someone said quietly.

Kiera blinked the sleep from her eyes to see two men standing over her. Instantly feeling self-conscience she shot up, pushed away from the strangers towards the headboard, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"It's OK, we're here to help," said the taller one with long brown hair soothingly.

"I'm Sam," he said gesturing to himself, then pointed to the man on the other side of the bed, "and this is my brother Dean. Winchester."

Kiera's eyes flickered between Sam and Dean. Of course she knew who they were, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscience in her ratty prom dress in front of these two guys she didn't even know.

"Are you OK with answering a few questions?" Sam asked quietly.

Kiera cleared her throat, "Umm… Yeah… Yeah sure," she replied in a gruff voice.

"All right good," Sam said with a smile, pulling a chair next to the bed.

"Um, my name's Kiera Tierney. I'm from Burbank, California…"

"Yeah, we kind of got that information from the local news that you're all over," Dean growled.

Kiera glanced over at him, embarrassed.

"Dean! Shut up," Sam said, shooting Dean a glare. "Kiera, would you mind if we asked a few questions of our own?"

"No, go ahead." Kiera shrugged.

"Good, now before you passed out you knew my name. How did you know who we were?" Sam inquired.

"I don't really know. I mean I hadn't even hear the name Winchester before until last night," Kiera began

"Try starting from the beginning. What were you doing yesterday?" Dean asked.

"I had my senior prom," Kiera replied gesturing to her outfit, "I was at prom when this boy, who I assumed went to my school, came up to me, and…"

"And what…" Sam pressed.

Kiera continued, "He told me that he knew about my problems, and that he had a boss with friends who could help."

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. "OK, so this kid, was there anything strange about him? Other than the creepy conversation," Dean asked.

"Well, after he said that he put two fingers to my forehead," Kiera mimed the action, while recounting the events. "Then there was the bright flash of light, and when I opened my eyes he was gone."

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, "What?" Kiera exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing, just continue," Sam replied, looking back at Kiera.

Kiera breathed in deeply, and continued, "After the boy disappeared there was like this… this voice in my head that was screaming your names. And I felt this intense need to find you guys, and somehow I knew where to go. So I left the banquet hall, and just started walking. Now here I am."

Sam and Dean sat quietly, thinking over what Kiera had just told them. They had no idea where to begin with this puzzle. Dean stood up, and began to pace back and forth, thinking. He stopped mid-pace. "Wait, wait a second… Problems… What problems?" Dean asked, almost to himself.

"You're going to think I'm crazy…" Kiera began.

"Trust me, we've dealt with a lot of crazy," Sam reassured,

"All my life I've had these abilities..." Kiera looked up at them, unsure of how they would react, "When I was 13 I discovered I could move things, you know, telekinesis. Then, when I turned 15 if I tried hard enough I could see into people's minds. At 17, I discovered that if I thought hard enough about a place I would just end up there. And on the morning of my 18th birthday a couple weeks ago…" She trailed off, afraid to continue. She began again, taking a deep breath, "On the morning of my 18th birthday, this happened."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them her eyes had turned completely light blue. After a moment, Kiera blinked the odd blue color away.

"What the…" Dean murmured, and began pacing again.

Sam sat in silence next to her bed, shocked at what had just fallen into their laps.

Kiera let out a shaky breath, "I should have never told you… You don't believe me. Who would believe me?" She said exasperatedly.

She began to get up and reached for her muddy heels next to her bed. She stood up when Sam spoke, "No, we believe you trust me, we've heard crazier. We just need to… sort it out."

Dean stopped pacing. "Well, I have no idea," he said matter-of-factly.

Kiera sat back down on the bed, her hopes sinking to an even newer low.

"I think I might…" Sam whispered

"OK, well before we start reading up on our lore, and dumpster diving for hints, can we at least get some food?" Dean complained.

Kiera stood up immediately, "Yes! Please," she felt as if she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"All right," Sam got up, and went for his coat, "let's find the nearest place, and figure this out."

Sam and Dean were both heading for the door when Kiera spoke up, "Um, just one small problem…" Sam and Dean turned around to look at her. Kiera glanced down at her torn dress and muddy heels.

"Take out it is," Dean said.

Sam sat down at the table in the kitchenette of the motel room pulled out his laptop and started typing away. Kiera sat back down on the bed after a moment she grabbed the remote, and the TV flicked on.

"Kiera Tierney, pictured here, has been reported missing for two days now after disappearing from Burbank High Schools' prom night at the Bristol Courts Banquet Hall…" Kiera stared at the picture the news had flashed on the screen. Her senior photo she had taken right after she turned 17, right after she could…

"If you have any information on Kiera's whereabouts please contact 1-888-555…" Kiera turned off the TV unable to watch.

Kiera got up and walked over to the table where Sam was seated. Sam looked up from his computer.

"Listen, I know this is a lot to deal with, but Dean and I are here to help, OK?" Sam reassured.

Kiera nodded looking down at her hands. "Before, Dean said something… reading lore…" she trailed off

"Ah, myths or legends about traditions or supernatural beings," Sam replied, all the while looking at his computer.

"So, that's what you do, read lore?" Kiera asked.

Sam stopped, and pushed his laptop aside. "Kind of. You see we hunt down monsters, demons, all things that go bump in the night," Sam paused to gauge Kiera's reaction.

"So me…" She said quietly.

"Not, not necessarily. The things… I mean… supernatural beings we hunt have usually gone rogue."

Kiera nodded, "So, as long as I don't go rogue you won't hunt me down."

"That's the idea," Sam replied, "listen I know this is hard to take in, but you have to trust Dean and me."

Kiera looked up at Sam, he smiled reassuringly. Kiera returned the smile.

Dean burst into the motel room. "OK ladies, we got all the Chinese food you could ever imagine." He set the bag down on the table, which Sam began unpacking.

"Oh, and Kiera," he said turning to face her, "I picked up somethings for you."

He pulled out a black v-neck T-shirt out of the other bag he was holding. Holding the T-shirt up to his chest, "I tried to get the closest thing to your size," he said eyeing Kiera.

"Oh, and I got this," he pulled out a large blue button up flannel, "And this…" He pulled out a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and handed them to Kiera.

"And for the finishing touch," he pulled out a pair of black combat boots, and set them on the ground.

Kiera looked up at Dean and smiled, "Thank you!" She stood up, grabbed the clothes, and headed off towards the bathroom.

"Since, when did you become a fashion expert?" Sam said laughing.

"Shut up," Dean grumbled

Kiera stared at herself in the mirror. The clothes Dean had picked out fit almost perfectly. Kiera sighed, that guy was an enigma, at least Sam was at least a little more understandable. She ran her fingers through her knotted hair, and tried to wipe away as much of the smeared makeup under her eyes as she could. She stepped out of the bathroom and went over to the table to sit down with the brothers. She grabbed a container of General Tso's chicken and some chopsticks. Sam and Dean glanced over towards her before continuing their conversation.

"I was thinking," Sam started, "we should call Cas. He probably has a better idea of what's going on."

"Sam, Cas isn't going to pop in for some issue a teenager is having," Dean looked at Keria apologetically, "no offense…" he trailed off.

"None taken," Kiera shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a woosh of air and a man in a suit and trench coat appeared, making Kiera jump.

"What do you want?" the man asked in a low voice.

"Hey Cas," Dean said digging around in his Chinese takeout container.

"Cas this is Kiera," Sam gestured at Kiera sitting next to him, awestruck by the man the call "Cas", "She needs our help, and we thought maybe you would have any ideas…"

Sam trailed off as Cas approached Kiera. When he was close enough he put two fingers to her forehead and closed his eyes. After a moment he pulled away, "Sariel," he said walking away from Kiera.

"What?" Dean said, with his Mongolian Beef halfway to his mouth.

"Sariel the angel…" Cas replied.

Dean's beef plopped back into the container, "Are you kidding me! More d-bags with wings!?" Dean cried in response

Cas glared at Dean, "Sariel is the angel of guidance, so it's no surprise that he appeared to you when you needed help," Cas continued.

Kiera cleared her throat, "Wait, you got that from just touching my head?"

"He's here all week ladies and gentlemen," Dean said smiling.

Cas sat down at the table glaring at Dean. Kiera turned to Cas, "So you're an angel?" she had trouble saying that word: angel.

"Yes, I am Castiel, angel of the Lord," he answered.

Kiera swallowed hard, "Then, you can help me, right?"

"I don't know yet, we'll have to see," he said watching Dean drop his Chinese food over and over.

"What do you mean 'we'll see'," Sam said, "What is there to see?"

Cas looked at Sam, "Sam, do you remember when your were soulless? I had to check if the wall Death put up was still there. I think I might have to do that."

Kiera was so confused. Soulless. Death. What were they talking about.

Sam looked at Kiera sensing her confusing, "Cas needs to look into your soul." He grimaced, "It's an extremely painful experience, but it might work."

"OK," Kiera said, "Let's do it."

Kiera was laying on the bed, with three men she had just met standing over her she couldn't help feeling weird. Castiel sat down on the bed next to Kiera.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

Kiera nodded. Suddenly there was a piercing pain under her ribcage. The pain got worse and vision started to blur . She heard screaming, as if from a distance, but realize that was her own screams. After what felt like an eternity of pain there was no more. She opened her eyes, and saw Sam and Dean staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?" She exclaimed.

Cas had his back to everyone, standing stoically.

"C'mon, Cas what is it?" Dean said.

Slowly Cas turned around to face them, "I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? Cas, you basically tortured her, and now you say you don't know!" Dean said incredulously.

"Well, it's her soul…" Cas began.

"What about my soul?" Kiera interrupted.

"There are two parts. One is pure; angel pure. The other is dark; demon dark." Cas said surely

"Demon and angel…" Sam trailed off


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

"He will see you now," an assistant said dully.

Sariel got up and followed the assistant, as her heels clicked mechanically on the pure, white, tiled hallway. They reached a large, dark, oak door at the end of the hallway. The assistant gestured to the door, stepping out of the way. Sariel nodded to the assistant who turned and walked back down the hallway. He opened the door, and waited in the doorway looking at the man behind the desk.

"Come in Sariel," the large man bellowed.

"Yes, sir. I have some new information of the brothers and the girl," Sariel replied quickly. His boss, Zophiel, had tasked him with the mutt girl and the Winchester brothers

"I'll have to admit I am not a fan of how you interacted with the girl. If you want to be a so-called 'spy of God', like me, you cannot put yourself in the lives of the subjects…"

"Sir, if you please," Sariel interjected, "they know what she is, and with Castiel on their side they'll figure out who…"

Zophiel put his hand up to stop him, "If they have Castiel then we'll have to take Castiel away from them." Zophiel said slyly with a smirk on his face. "Sit down Sariel, we have a lot to discuss."

The Impala pulled up to what looked like a hidden door in the side of a hill. Dean put the car into park, "Here we are."

Sam and Dean stepped out of the car with Kiera following.

"This is where you live?" Keira asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad inside," Sam refuted.

The trio walked up to the door which Dean unlocked. He threw the door open like a little kid expecting to see a monster on the other side. "After you," Dean gestured to the door, looking at Keira.

She stepped into the dark space, squinting to see. Sam flicked on the lights behind her. Keira looked around in awe of the vast space she was in. "You guys live here?" She asked again.

"Yup, it's pretty great, right?" Dean said with a goofy grin as he brushed past Keira. Sam passed Keira and elbowed her lightly in the arm, "C'mon, I'll show you around."

She followed Sam down the stairs looking around the expanse in front of her. "OK, so here we have the main area we use as a library." Sam gestured around the large room. Dean threw his old, grayed duffle onto a table and huffed, "I'm getting a beer do you guys want anything?"

Sam shot a look of annoyance at Dean, "Dean! Please, don't give her alcohol!"

"Oh yeah," Dean replied, "I forgot you're like, 12 years old." As Dean turned his back to walk away, Keira turned bright red and snipped back, "I'm not 12!"

Keira turned to Sam, "Gah! Is he always like this!?" She threw her hands up into the air in frustration, and turned to pace the room. Sam laughed quietly, "He's slow to warm up, but Dean is one of the most caring people I know."

Keira began walking the room studying all the books along the shelves. "What is this place?" She muttered under her breath in awe of the vast space around her. Sam looked up from the bag he was unpacking, and saw the wonderment on Keira's face. Walking over to her he said quietly, "This was, is, the headquarters for the Men of Letters. All this," he gestured around the room, "is from them. They built this and researched everything in here."

Keira looked at him in bewilderment, "Men of Letters? What were they? A cult?"

"No," Sam let out an awkward laugh. "They were like hunters, but instead of killing things they studied them."

"Ahh, so they were nerds!" Keira joked.

"Hey! Watch it, you're talking to one right now!" Sam said mockingly. As Keira threw up her arms in feigned guilt.

The room was silent for a moment until Sam continued, "So, how about the rest of that tour?"


End file.
